


Assistant

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, before we learned any of her backstory, nott in the clan, old story i dont think i posted on here, semi graphic depiction of torture, torturers assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott assists the torturer of her clan, and never is happy about it.





	Assistant

Bloodthirsty was an accurate title for Tick to have as the torturer, Nott had learned after barely more then a week of being tasked to assist her, when she watched Tick do her job on someone who probably didn’t deserve it.

The body was barely recognizable when Tick was finished, letting the knife cut one final swipe into it’s arm before she licked the blood off. She moved away from the tree, giving Nott the dagger as she pushed her towards the mangled corpse, “Get rid of it.” she growled harshly.

Nott was sure Tick hated having her around as much as she enjoyed being the torturer. She hated it too, having to watch the torture then clean it up, or in worse cases where she made Tick angry, be used to test a few more aggressive methods.

Nott did what she was told before Tick repeated herself, not asking why she couldn’t do it herself or use the body for food. She cut the ropes that were bound around the bodies neck and arms before she removed the rope that bound it to the tree. Blood stained the bark underneath, the smell from what had once been a gnome rancid and disgusting with what Tick had done to it.

It made Notts’ stomach turn, but with Tick watching she couldn’t afford to throw up. If she wasn’t able to handle this job, a job where she didn’t do anything besides  _help_ the person actually  _doing_  the job, after failing all the others, she wouldn’t know what might happen. They might abandon her or let Tick kill her, something she was intimately accustomed to as the worst thing imaginable.

She moved the corpse as far away as she dared from where the clan was set up for the moment, afraid of being attacked if she strayed to far from their minor safety, leaving it to be found by whichever forest animal might find it. 

Nott could see the malice in Tick’s eyes when she came back, coupled with the disappointment that was ever present, when she came back to her. She knew Tick was good at her job, that she could tell the corpse and the torturing disgusted her. 

Working with Tick the Bloodthirsty was as much to be her assistant as it was to torture Nott for her failures. They both knew that, same as they both knew Tick  _relished_  in it.  

The knife she’d dropped by the tree was forced back into Nott’s hands as Tick pushed her towards the other weapons she’d used, “Clean that up for me.” she ordered, leaving Nott to deal with the horrors she had left behind to return to the rest of the clan. 


End file.
